


Navigating the Storm

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Feelings, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Emma Swan navigates the aftermath of Neverland by trying to deal with everything the way she always has, by locking all her feelings away. Between having to share Henry with two other people now, her parents confession in the Echo Caves, her parents pushing her towards a man she has no interest in, and feelings for another man that she never expected to feel, Emma is at the end of her rope.  *Post Neverland - No Curse*
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 48
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Great Captain Swan No-Curse Renaissance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 4 - I will post a chapter a week. Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been exactly two weeks since they’d stepped foot back in Storybrooke, since bringing Henry home safely from Neverland. Two weeks in which Emma Swan had had very few chances to just be, to just breathe. Each breath felt like it was choked by the need to scream or cry. Two weeks of restless nights and emotionally fraught days; parents urging her toward a man she did not want, her mom wanting a new baby, another mom wanting  _ her  _ baby, not that she held anything against Regina. Henry was as much Regina’s as he was hers, she knew that, but that didn’t mean it didn’t weigh heavily on her soul. And of course there was Neal, who had been an ever-present thorn in her side during the last two weeks. 

Emma wanted to blame everything on Neal, it would be so easy, but she couldn’t do that, there was rarely only one person to blame. She had to take some responsibility, too. He’d been bugging her about giving their relationship another shot, about putting aside the past to make a better future for Henry. Each time, Neal’s words would hit the solid mass of her thick skull and bounce right off, while simultaneously invoking a silent wrath in her being.  _ What the everloving fuck was he thinking?  _ How could the two of them being together be good for anyone? It didn’t help that her parents both still thought Neal was a saint. It didn’t help that each time they unwittingly made little comments about her giving him a chance, it felt like a little more of the world weighed on her shoulders. 

Each morning she dragged her feet getting out of bed, if only to delay dealing with the barrage of shit she didn’t want to hear about or deal with. Of course, if she was honest with herself, she’d admit the reason she was feeling like this was because she was effectively  _ not _ dealing with any of it. But why choose now to be honest with herself, she’d been content to ignore every other issue she’d dodged in life, abandonment, intimacy, self-worth, why stop now?

Emma hadn’t felt emotional sadness like this since the days between finding out she was pregnant in prison and knowing she would have to give her baby up. Her body felt heavy, her mind felt clouded, and her soul was just… sad, there wasn’t a better word for it. She hated this feeling, and when the sadness became too overwhelming, anger often surged in, and no one needed an angry Emma Swan around. She loved her family and her family-by-extension, but she needed a break. 

As she walked toward Granny’s at a molasses slow pace, hands shoved in her jacket pockets, head down, where she was meeting her parents, Neal, Henry, and Regina for a late dinner, her eyes filled with tears. She struggled to inhale air past the lump forming in her throat. A deep anger rose within her, mostly because she was pissed at herself for wanting to cry. She didn’t know how to make everyone understand what she was feeling and why she was feeling it. No one had ever taught her the healing power of communication, while growing up in foster care. As the anger finally defeated the desire to cry, Emma Swan did what all responsible folks do and locked that shit up, deep inside where no one would see it. 

“I saved you a seat, Ems,” Neal offered as she entered the diner.

“Yeah, look mom, right between me and dad,” Henry piped in.

Emma glanced at the six of them, one seat between Neal and Henry, no doubt by design and one seat at the other end of the table by her dad. “Uh, I have to discuss a case with David,” she lied. And boy did that make her feel like Shittiest Mom of the Year. “I’ll come back in a few.” 

Taking off her jacket, she sat next to her dad and began speaking with him about the new project they were working on to make Storybrooke Sheriff’s Department digital. There was truly nothing she needed to discuss with him right this instant, but she could not handle another manipulation by Neal, especially in front of Henry, about getting back together. 

“Why don’t you go sit with Henry and Neal,” David whispered, “we can discuss this tomorrow at work.”

Sucking in a deep breath to tamp down the edge of anger that started to creep up on her, Emma realized there was a silver lining here. At least he had whispered.

“I’m perfectly fine where I’m at,” she quietly replied, affecting a sense of calm she didn’t really feel.

“Oh, honey,” her mother began in what was not a whisper, “go sit down there, let me get a picture of the three of you.”

And just like that, there was another brick piled on her shoulders. She understood that her parents really did want what was best for her. Why couldn’t they just magically understand that Neal wasn’t it? She could hear Neal trying to coax her over and her head started to spin. She really did need that break.

As she choked on the sob that wanted to escape, the bell above the entrance rang, and if she’d never experienced what being saved by the bell meant, she was right now. “Hook,” she murmured, just a little more breathlessly than strictly necessary. 

“What?” Snow asked. 

“Hook’s here,” Emma said. “Why don’t you join us for dinner, Hook?” Emma called over to him. He was just the buffer she needed tonight. She didn’t miss the intrigue in his eyes, which he quickly masked with a conciliatory smile that didn’t quite reach those pretty blue eyes.

“While I appreciate the offer, I don’t wish to intrude,” he answered graciously.

“You’re not intruding, we were just sitting down to eat a meal. Everyone has to eat.”

“Well, if all of their Royal Highnesses don’t mind,” he acquiesced.

“Everyone scoot one seat to their right,” Emma instructed, she didn’t expect him to sit next to Neal, not with the current state of affairs. 

Snow stared at her daughter wide eyed and Emma just stared back through narrowed eyes, hoping that her expression conveyed,  _ he did save your husband’s life _ .

“Ems, I thought you were going to sit with me and Henry,” Neal asked, failing to mask the irritation in his voice.

_ And I thought I was meeting you with the bag of watches, not the cops _ , Emma thought bitterly. If Neal was going to use Henry against her, he was going to be sorry. She wasn’t going to stoop to the level of using a child to get what she wanted, but she was also not going to be bulldozed by her ex.

“That’s okay, dad,” Henry intervened. “Mom can sit with her friend. How’s the fastest ship in all the realms, Captain?”

Emma beamed at her son’s cherubic nature. He was truly good. He was innocent and perfect, and she felt like she might cry again as her young son saved her again.

“She’s jolly good, m’boy,” Hook answered merrily, obviously tickled that Henry had asked about his pride and joy. Or maybe it was simply because this boy treated him with common courtesy. Hook had vowed to himself to turn over a new leaf when he’d turned his ship around to help Emma save her son, and although he knew that, most people still treated him like the pirate they’d known him to be. 

“You okay, Swan?” Hook asked her quietly, as conversation started up around the table.

“I- yeah,” she said, slapping on a smile, and even though it was an effort to smile, she found that she wanted to smile for Hook. She also found that he knew she was lying. 

“If you ever want to talk about it, I’ve a never ending supply of rum aboard the Jolly.” 

“I might just take you up on that,” she laughed. And it felt  _ really _ good to laugh. 

“I thought you said you’d back off,” Neal seethed as he walked over to their end of the table.

Emma looked between the two men before quietly sounding a warning. “We do not need another pissing contest here,” she hissed.

“Contest,” Neal fumed. “There is no contest, I’m Henry’s father, he’s a home-wrecking pirate.”

Emma’s head began to swim again as she listened to Neal berate Hook, as she read between the lines of what he’d said. He felt like he deserved her because they bore a child together. 

“Is everything okay?” David asked.

Emma closed her eyes and weakly shook her head no. She would lose it if her parents got involved.

“Here Neal, why don’t you take my seat,” Snow offered.

Emma shook her head no again, but apparently no one was looking at her. 

“Haven’t you destroyed enough lives?” Neal asked.

Emma’s eyes shot open and she’d hit just about her limit. Her throat felt like it was almost swollen shut as that urge to scream or cry or both, came raging back. 

“Haven’t you done enough damage, Hook?”

“Bae-” Hook started

“Stop calling me that!” 

“Neal,” Hook corrected, “it is not my intent to come between you and Emma. I was merely accepting the invitation she offered. I did say I would back off, I didn’t say I would ignore Emma if she requested my company.”

“Back off from what?” Emma asked, feeling a little annoyed that they’d been discussing her like a - she didn’t know what.

“Swan, I merely told Ba- Neal that I would not interfere if you two decided to pursue a chance at a family with Henry.”

“I think that is very noble, Hook,” Snow inserted. 

“Not now, mom.”

“Well Emma, it’s only fair that you two have a real shot, now that you’ve been reunited,” Snow argued, “and I was just saying that I think it’s noble of Hook to put his feelings for you aside to give you and Neal that chance.”

That was it, that was her limit.  _ Chances? Reunited? FAIR? _ The lights flickered twice before pitching Granny’s in darkness. Emma stood up and placed both her palms flat down on the table.

“Regina,” Emma said in a ragged voice, barely containing her emotions, which she desperately wanted to contain with Henry present. “Take him home, please.”

“Come on, Henry. I have lasagna at home,” Regina said, without having to be asked again. She could feel the energy of the situation sizzling about, and she knew only too well the magical properties of raw emotion. Of course Henry instinctively knew to listen as well. “Granny’s is closed,” Regina announced, “Mayor’s orders.”   


The several patrons around had the good sense to slap some money on the counter and head out. 

“I love you, mom. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Henry said as he and Regina readied to leave. He came to her end of the table and gave her a hug.

“I love you too, kid,” Emma responded as she ruffled Henry’s hair, and the lights flickered back to life. 

Once Henry and Regina were gone, Emma eyed her parents. She tried breathing in and out slowly. She didn’t want to fight, she didn’t want to hurt them, she didn’t want to cry. But something had to give. 

“Mom, Dad,” she whispered, as she knew her voice would crack if she attempted to speak in a normal voice. “I’ve been having a really-” a broken sob overtook Emma, halting her words. Her face crumbled, tears filling her eyes and falling to her cheeks, as the full weight of what she’d been dealing with overwhelmed her.

“Oh honey,” Snow cried as she stood up to try and comfort her daughter.

Emma held up a hand and shook her head no at her mother. “Please… don’t. I have to do this.”

Snow’s face fell as her daughter rejected her, but she sat back down to comply with her daughter’s wishes. 

“Go on, Emma,” her father said quietly.

Nodding her head, she took another big breath. “I’ve been having a really hard time since we came back from Neverland. I’m happy that you want a new baby, I am, but it also hurt to hear that you wanted to have a chance to experience everything we never got to, and I know that’s not your fault, but it still hurts. And I am happy that Henry has Regina, because no matter what, she really does love him. But it hurts to have to share him with her when we have a third person to share him with now, it’s less time, when I’ve already missed so much.”

“It wouldn’t be if you spent time with me and Henry,” Neal muttered.

“Goddammit, Neal!” Emma yelled, pounding her fists on the table. “You have got to stop that. I’m struggling with my parents wanting a new baby and I am struggling with sharing Henry with you. But my biggest problem, the one that eats away at me every day, is you! I can’t stand the way you try to manipulate me in front of my son, making it seem like I’m the only reason we can’t be a family. You showed up to Storybrooke with a fiancée, don’t act like you came back here to win me over or some other noble bullshit. And I can’t stand that my parents think you should be my happy ending.” Another sob choked her words and she paused to catch her breath. “You will never be my happy ending,” she yelled before leaving the diner. 

Emma jogged down the walkway, unsure of where to go, but knowing she couldn’t remain in there one second longer. She didn’t want to see the looks she’d put on her parents’ faces anymore and she didn’t want to deal with Neal. After an hour of wandering, she found herself down by the icy cold shoreline. She sat down in the freezing sand and folded her arms around her legs. Resting her chin on her knees, she lamented the fool she’d made of herself and the mess she’d made of things. 

“Awfully cold for camping at the beach,” Hook said.

Emma jumped so hard, it hurt her butt when she landed back in the unforgiving sand. “Jesus Christ, you scared me. Are you following me?”

“Sorry, love,” Hook apologized, holding hand and hook in the air as he always did when she went on the offensive. “I didn’t mean to alarm you. And no, I am not following you. I was up on the deck of my ship and saw your golden hair in the moonlight; wanted to make sure you don’t catch your death out here.” He handed her a blanket. 

“Thank you,” she said through chattering teeth, only now realizing just how cold it was. “You probably need to invest in some warmer clothes if you’re planning to stay in Storybrooke for the winter.”

“Is that an invitation, Swan?”

She just rolled her eyes as she held her hand out to him to help her up. 

“Don’t worry your heart, I am plenty hot,” he flirted, extending his hand and pulling her up.

“You are plenty full of yourself is what you are,” she laughed. “I don’t know why I ended up here. I just… I cannot go home. I should probably see if Granny has a room available. Paying her some rent is the least I could do after clearing out her customers.”

Hook scratched behind his ear, his nervous habit that always made Emma chuckle inside, because how did The Captain Hook have a nervous tic? 

“You could stay on the Jolly, if you like. You know, instead of walking back to Granny’s.” 

“Is that an invitation, Hook?” Emma countered.

“Actually, it is,” he said as he bowed deeply, holding his right hand out in the direction of his ship. 

She decided it was probably her best option for the night. She didn’t want to see her parents at the loft, she definitely didn’t want to risk running into Neal at Granny’s, and she was far too proud to ask Regina for a crash pad. So, she followed the direction of Hook’s extended hand and headed to the Jolly. 

“Thank you,” she mumbled as they headed down into the Captain’s Quarters. It was only slightly warmer below deck, and she wondered how cold he got at night. 

“Perhaps a little gratitude is in order,” he smirked, pointing his finger to his lips as he had done several weeks ago.

Emma didn’t even have to think about it this time. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and backing him up against the wall. She kissed him just as passionately as she had back on that Hell Island, but this time, she had no intent of limiting their activities to just a kiss.

“Swan,” he moaned against her mouth.

“Hmmm?” she hummed as she continued to learn his mouth and his tongue which had come out to play. 

She loved the way his hook felt pressed at her back and the way his hand cupped her cheek before sliding into her hair. She took the opportunity to quickly run her hands up through his chest hair before shifting them up under his jacket to divest him of it. 

“Swan, stop,” he whispered between kisses. “Stop, darling.”

Emma immediately pulled back.  _ Like, what? _ “What’s the problem,” she asked defensively.

“I apologize lass, it was a poorly timed Neverland reference.”

“A… joke?” Emma’s head began spinning again. One million thoughts ran through her head as her brows furrowed and panic hit her eyes. Her mouth turned down as a strangle hold settled over her...  _ rejection. _ She’d had one melt down and now she was damaged goods in his eyes.  _ A one time thing _ , she’d said, and he was the one who was going to enforce it. “I have to go,” she muttered, mind already on auto pilot to the lovely land of orphans-aren’t-worthy-of-love. 

Killian quickly blocked her path to the door.  _ Bad move _ . 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way,” she seethed. “You don- don’t want me...”  _ Oh fuck,  _ she panicked, the tears were going to start again. When would this roller coaster come crashing to a halt?  _ Emma Swan, Dumpster Fire _ , she mused, it had a truer ring than Emma Swan, Savior. 

“Don’t you tell me what I want or do not want,” Hook reprimanded. “I want you, I have wanted you, far more and far longer than you know.” He stepped into her space and lifted her chin with his hook, until she had no choice but to look into his eyes. “Make no mistake about that, love.” A fire burned between them, something palpable, and only by sheer force of will, was Hook denying himself the pleasure she’d been looking to bring him mere moments before. 

_ Truth. _ Truth is what she saw in Hook’s eyes. “Then why are you pushing me away,” she asked, lips still quivering with the threat of tears.

“Because I won’t exploit your emotions, that would be the pinnacle of bad form.”

“What?” 

Hook took her hand and led her to sit on his bed. “Emma, you just confessed major hurt and heartache to your parents. You obviously have unresolved issues with Bae, and you’re harboring a sadness that is ruling your emotions. Despite Neverland and everything that happened there, I have never seen you this close to the brink of despair.” 

A tear slipped down as Hook brought his hand up to cup her cheek. “Look at me, Emma.” 

She sniffled, but complied, as she realized he was not going to continue until she looked at him. 

“You are strong, and you will get through this, but a quick romp in the sack is not part of the solution. I cannot in good conscience let you lead us down a path that you will undoubtedly regret. It’s not fair to you and it’s not fair to me.”

“If I don’t get to tell you what you do or don’t want, then you shouldn’t get to tell me what I will or won’t regret,” she huffed.

Hook smiled at the fire that lit his Swan, and continued on, “I did promise Bae that I would back off, I thought it was best for Henry, if it was what you wanted as well.”

“I don’t want that,” Emma interrupted. 

“I know you don’t want that. Tonight made that clear,” he assured her. “But tonight also showed that you have some things to work out. I am here for you, Emma, and no matter what our future holds, I will stand by your side and help you traverse all of it. But where matters of our hearts are concerned, I cannot be your port in this storm if you only plan to pack up and set sail when the tide calms and the tempest parts.”

Tears surged forth once more as she lunged at Hook again, but this time just to throw herself into his embrace. She didn’t even know why she was crying, but she knew that this, him, everything he’d just said, this was what she needed. Someone to stand by her side, someone to accept her for her, someone who knew that she had shitty baggage but was okay with it and wanted to help her lighten her load. “I just want to forget, I want five minutes where I don’t feel like everything is closing around me like a vice.” 

“That’s it lass, everything is going to be okay, I promise,” he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. “Let it out, crying can be quite cathartic when you let it.” 

Emma cried a little harder as she listened to his soothing voice. She sat up many moments later when she’d cried herself out. Wiping away her tears, she looked at the man next to her. “How did you get so wise,” she asked in a nasally, I’ve-been-crying voice.

“How’s that?”

“About crying being cathartic.”

“Ah,” Hook chuckled as he blushed a bit. “You pick up some things as the centuries pass. I may have learned that sometimes letting out pent up emotion is better than harbouring it until it blows up.” 

“Thank you, Killian,” she whispered, before leaning in and tenderly placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“You called me Killian.”

The bit of awe in his eyes made Emma giggle. “That is your name, isn’t it?”

“Aye, but you know what I mean, love,” he chuckled with her.

She laughed again until she was caught in a yawn that wracked her whole body. 

“Let me get you something to sleep in.” Hook went to an antique armoire and pulled out one of his shirts and a pair of long johns. “These should keep you warm.” After handing them to her, he placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll let you get some rest, no doubt your day has been taxing.” Then he turned to leave. 

Before he could make it to the door, Emma reached out to grab his hook. He turned around to see what she needed.

“Will you stay with me?”

His eyes pleaded with her not to tempt him into breaking his word. His good form. 

“I promise I won’t jump your bones, sailor.” She rolled her eyes playfully, but then she glanced away and folded her arms around herself, a vulnerability encasing her whole form before she spoke again. “I just want you to hold me,” she whispered. 

His chest ached for her, for this tender side of Emma Swan that he’d never been privy to. Why would he ever deny her something as simple as holding her? “Of course, love.” After changing into something passable for sleep attire, he joined Emma in his bed. 

“I know this is going to sound sappy, but today, at Granny’s, when you showed up, I was on the brink of losing my mind,” Emma confessed as she lay snuggled against his side, his right arm wrapped around her, making her feel safe. “But when I saw you, I felt like… like I might be able to get through it, like everything would be okay, if only you were with me. That’s why I asked you to stay.”

“And did it help, having me there?”

“All I know is, even though I didn’t say everything I need to get off my chest, I did get through part of it, and I am glad you were there.” 

“Happy to oblige, darling.” Hook craned his neck forward to place a kiss to the crown of her head. 

Pulling the blankets up to her neck, Emma shivered. “Give me your other arm, you’re warmer than these blankets.” 

“My hook,” he said, holding up the shiny version of his moniker. “I wouldn’t want to accidentally harm you.” 

“Then take it off,” Emma responded as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

“I don’t think so, love.”

“Why not?” she asked, sitting up to look at him.

Hook took advantage of his freed arm and scrubbed his hand over his face. “It’s not a sight I wish you to see, it’s actually quite revolting.”

“I don’t believe for a second that any part of Killian Jones is revolting,” Emma said, gently pulling his left arm toward her. 

“Swan,” he groaned.

“Killian, you saw me at my most vulnerable today, and you didn’t run for the hills. I won’t either,” she promised softly. “I don’t think you understand that what I like about you is this,” she placed her hand over his heart, “the man you are.” 

Killian placed his hand over hers, where it rested on his chest and brought it to his brace. “Okay then, go ahead.” 

Carefully unfastening the buckles, Emma pulled the entire brace away from his arm. She held his forearm in one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand over the scarred flesh, inspecting the damage. Although Hook was right, it wasn’t a “pretty” sight, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he would have had her believe. “Does it still hurt?”

“Aye, sometimes.”

She delicately massaged in a downward motion, from his forearm to the end of his wrist, and watched his face. He wasn’t making eye contact with her, but rather, watching her ministrations. He looked half panic stricken, like he might bolt, and half enchanted by her touch. She followed the pattern several times until he’d fully relaxed to her touch. “See, was that so bad?”

Hook’s face was a deep shade of red and his entire body had broken out in goosebumps. He didn’t know how to answer her question. He had never willingly let another person see his mutilated arm, let alone touch it. On one hand, it was that bad, he felt laid bare before her and he was still dressed. On the other hand, or hook, as it were, he felt something akin to what she had explained earlier, like he would be okay, because she was there. “I suppose not,” he murmured, all the more enamored by this enchanting woman.

  
“Good.” Laying back down, she wrapped  _ both _ his arms around her and snuggled into him. “Much better.” Emma slept better that night than she had since they’d come home from Neverland. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke, wrapped in a warm embrace and her body immediately tensed in the fog of early morning brain haze. She never spent the night! Then she remembered where she was and who she was with and although a new fear popped into her head as she realized she was exactly where she wanted to be, Emma decided to unpack that later. They were both on their left sides and his right arm and leg cocooned her. She relished just how nice it felt to be right here, right now. Under normal circumstances Emma might feel smothered, but the crisp Maine air had penetrated the cabin a bit and his body heat was heavenly.

“Don’t run off, Swan,” he grumbled in a raspy, sleep-filled voice. “I can feel you thinking.” 

“What do you mean, ‘feel me thinking’?” she asked, mocking his husky morning voice and accent. She fell into giggles when he squeezed her in his arms and tickled her side. 

“Your body tensed as soon as you woke, that’s what I mean.”

“I actually wasn’t thinking about running off.” Emma sat up as she pondered how to translate what she was feeling. “I mean I was, but I was more thinking about not running. I know this is going to sound ridiculous because it sounds stupid in my own head, so don’t laugh.”

“Try me,” he said softly, as he sat up next to her. 

“Have you ever done things the same way for so long, or done the same thing so many times, that to not do the same thing scares you?”

Hook chuckled and nodded his head as he picked up on exactly what she was saying.

“I said no laughing,” she deadpanned.

“I wasn’t laughing at you darling, I merely know exactly the feeling you are referencing.”

Emma folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow skeptically.

“Let me share with you,” he offered, “since I see you are doubting me, despite your lie detector’s silence.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, damn him for always being so right about her.  _ Open book _ , his words echoed in her head.

“Why do you think I left when you appealed to me to help you and your boy, to be a part of something?”

Emma took a moment to consider this, and though she’d always assumed it was because he was the ruthless Captain Hook, maybe there was something to what he was saying. “Because it was what you had always done? Look out for yourself, you’ll never get hurt.”

“Precisely Swan, but - and this is where I understand what you are talking about, when you appealed to me, every part of me wanted to stay and help. I wanted to stay for you. For the first time in centuries, my focus wasn’t on my revenge, and that? Well that scared the shite out of me.”

Emma was a little bit speechless, she’d always been thankful that he’d come back, but she’d never stopped to really question why. In fact, she was embarrassed to admit that at the time, she’d assumed he’d found some self-serving purpose to help them. Placing her hand on his cheek, she leaned in to kiss him gently. “Thank you for coming back,” she murmured. “I don’t think I ever truly thanked you. And since you’re always asking for gratitude in the form kisses, that’s what that kiss was for.” 

“Let me show you how I say you’re welcome.”

Emma laughed, a carefree little thing, as he tackled her to the bed and kissed her soundly. When Hook broke the kiss, Emma tried drawing him back in, but found he was sticking to his word. While she was disappointed to not experience more of this man while she had him in bed, she knew that this was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for her, putting her well-being first, even when she didn’t want to.

“We should get you home, lass, your parents are probably worried about you. I don’t suppose you checked in with them on your talking phone?”

“It’s just a phone,” Emma giggled, secretly finding it adorable that he was trying to learn new world lingo, “not a talking phone. And no, I didn’t. I left my phone at the diner so no one would bug me.”

“Bollocks, Swan. You’ll be lucky if there isn’t a massive search party underway already,” he said as he jumped out of bed. 

Emma took his proffered hand and left the comfort of the bed as well. “Ugh, you’re probably right.”

“Let me walk you home?” Hook asked after they’d dressed.

“I’d like that,” Emma answered. “Think we have time to grab a cup of coffee at Granny’s?”

They walked in relative silence as Emma pondered her next steps in helping herself. She was tired of feeling like a prisoner in her own life. Hook had made some really good points last night. Who knew Captain Hook was a life coach in training?

By the time they arrived at the loft, Emma had made a choice. Grabbing his hook, since he was holding a coffee in his hand, she said, “I’m going to talk to my parents this morning, about everything.”

“I think that’s a smart idea, love,” Hook affirmed, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Will you come inside with me?”

After choking on his coffee and coughing until he was almost blue in the face, he answered truthfully. “I think that is the opposite of a smart idea, but… as you wish.” 

“Thank you,” Emma sighed in relief. Before she could grab the handle to the door, it swung open. 

“David, it is her!” Snow called over her shoulder. “Emma! We were so worried about you!” she cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. “I heard the coughing at the door and hoped it was you. You didn’t come home and I was so scared someone or something had gotten to you.”

“I’m fine, mom,” Emma assured her, hugging her back with her free arm.

“What’s he doing here?” 

Emma gritted her teeth as she peered into the loft and saw Neal standing inside.  _ What the hell are you doing here? _ she wanted to scream at him. “I asked him to come with me,” Emma answered with a measure of calmness she was drawing straight from where she was still gripping Hook’s hook.

David stepped forward to join his wife and daughter in an embrace. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he whispered. “Come inside,” David said as he ushered Hook and Emma into the loft. 

“Where’d you spend the night,” Neal asked.

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” Emma growled. 

“Why is he here?” Emma asked, looking between her parents.

“I called him this morning when you hadn’t come home,” Snow confessed, eyes downcast to the floor. “I asked him if he knew where you were and he got worried and came over. We were going to get a search party organized. I’m sorry, Emma.”

“It’s okay,” Emma said, reaching to grab her mom’s hand. She didn’t miss the way her mom’s eyes shot up to meet her own, relief clear in the relaxed set of her brows as Emma uttered those two simple words. She gave her mom’s hand a squeeze before letting it go. “Let’s talk.”

Turning to Hook, she nodded her head toward the kitchen and pulled him forward. They both sat down at the dining table, where Snow and David joined them.

“I’m sorry I worried you guys last night. It was… bad form,” she smiled at the turn of phrase, “of me to leave my phone at the diner and not let you guys know I was okay. Killian was kind enough to let me stay aboard the Jolly for the night.”

“You really think jumping straight into Hook’s bed is the best thing for Henry?” Neal sputtered.

“You’re out of line, Bae,” Hook snapped.

“It’s okay,” Emma whispered to Hook, then she stood from the table and walked straight over to Neal, until her face was inches from his. 

Anger boiled in her belly, but she tamped it down and instead spoke with composure she didn’t feel. “Again, I fail to see how that is any of your business. I don’t give a fuck what you think about who I spend my time with or where I spend my nights. You lost that right so long ago. And I would never do anything to jeopardize Henry’s best interest, so you can stop using that as a cover for your jealousy of Hook. Now you can stay or you can go, but the conversation I am about to have with my parents probably isn’t something you want to stick around for.” She whipped around without waiting for a response and sat back down next to Hook at the dining table.

Emma looked between her parents as they sat next to each other holding hands, and it made her happy that they had each other. “Mom, Dad, we have to talk,” Emma started, pausing only momentarily when the door to the loft opened and slammed shut. “I let everything build up after we got back from Neverland. Last night was the absolute wrong time to try to make you guys understand all I’ve been keeping inside, and I’m sorry that I went off and then stormed out. I’ve never been the best at talking things out.”

“Emma, we only want what’s best for you,” David said sincerely. 

“I know that,” she said confidently. She reached across the table to place her hand atop her parents' joined hands to make sure she had their attention. “Neal is not what’s best for me.”

“I’m sorry we were pressuring you toward him,” her father interjected. “It’s obvious now that something happened between you two, but your mother and I didn’t know that.”

“That’s what I wanted to discuss this morning,” Emma said, sitting back in her chair. “I want to tell you what I should have told you from the very first time you mentioned Neal and I getting back together. Killian once asked me if I’d ever been in love and I lied to him. I lied because I was ashamed to admit that I had been in love once and I’d gotten my heart broken like the stupid, naive teenager I was.” 

She looked over to the man himself, and took his hook in her hand again. He smiled at her, giving her a reassuring nod. “Look, I’m going to make this as quick as possible, because this is something I hate to even think about, let alone talk about. Without going into all the details, when I was sixteen, I met Neal. We got together and eventually decided we wanted a better life, more than petty crime and sleeping in stolen cars. Neal said he had a way for us to make that better life, but it involved one last job, and I was stupid enough to help. When all was said and done, he left me holding the bag for his crime, because Pinocchio had found him and told him that I was The Savior. An anonymous tip was made to the cops and I was arrested. I was charged with possession of stolen goods in an amount exceeding the grand theft larceny limit, and they put me in prison for eleven months.”

Hook shifted in his seat, and she didn’t miss the fury in his eyes. “That’s where I found out I was pregnant, that’s where your grandson was born,” Emma’s voice cracked with a sob as the pain she’d dealt with on her own came rushing back. “What exists between me and Neal now, can only be based on what happened between us then. I hated myself, and by extension I hated him, because I did the one thing I’d vowed my whole life that I’d never do if I had a child of my own. I gave him up.”

David and Snow sat silently, grief stricken as they listened to Emma tell the story of what had happened to her when she was still just a child herself. A steady flow of tears trailed down Snow’s cheeks as she faced the collateral damage of a choice she’d made. David was ashen as he thought back to the moment he’d placed his precious daughter into that wardrobe so she could be The Savior. 

“And I hate that I put those looks on your faces, I know you had no choice in sending me away, but I didn’t know it back then,” she continued, straining to get the words out through the tears. Emma leaned into Hook when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, helping her to fight the intrinsic urge to shut down, with just his supportive embrace. 

“I didn’t make the time to process anything that happened over the last few months, Neal returning, Neal dying, Henry being kidnapped, Neal being alive, mom wanting a new baby, Dad almost dying, Henry almost dying. Then we came home, and not only did I have to share Henry with Regina, but now I had to share him with Neal of all people. And he just wouldn’t let up about getting back together and putting the past behind us for Henry’s sake, like it was my fault that there is this wedge between us. The final straw was having you two push me toward Neal, it made things… unbearable.”

“I’m so sorry, Emma,” her mother spoke first, “we had no idea.”

“How could you,” Emma said, “I tried to sweep everything under the rug instead of talking to you guys. I didn’t want your pity and I didn’t want to be the reason you’d pass judgement on Neal.”

Snows brows furrowed. “Emma, sweetie, parents are always going to lament the wrongs their children experience, it’s because we love you, not because we pity you. It’s especially painful, at least for us,” Snow said, looking at David for confirmation, “because we weren’t there to pick up the pieces with you.” 

“I’m sorry I never took the time to explain any of it,” Emma apologized.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” David spoke. “That… coward, he’s the only one at fault here. I’m just sorry I didn’t know sooner.”

Despite the somber mood, Emma couldn’t help but chuckle at that. Hook sat next to her, no doubt spoiling for a fight with Neal, and her father looked just as primed to knock her ex down a peg or two. “He’s still Henry’s father, and I didn’t want everyone in town to hate him because of what happened between me and him. That’s why I never said anything. And now that I have, I don’t need you, either of you,” she amended, looking between Hook and her father, “seeking to avenge me.”

“No sucker punches, then?” Hook asked, looking at David while rubbing his jaw subconsciously.

“Or sneak attacks with a crowbar?” the prince asked, eying Hook.

“Exactly,” Emma said, “I just need my parents to back me up when it comes to the fact that there is no me and Neal, and there never will be.”

“We promise,” David said solemnly. 

“Of course,” Snow agreed. 

“And just so there is no question, I am happy that you guys want to try for another baby. I was just a little taken off guard when you mentioned it in Neverland, I was already struggling with the whole orphan game that Pan was playing. I’ve always felt replaceable, a byproduct of being in foster care, and no one has ever stuck around, so it took me a hard minute to realize that you weren’t trying to replace me.”

“We just got you back!” Snow exclaimed. “We would never try to replace you, Emma.”

“I know that, logically. Like I said, some of this was my bullshit that I needed to deal with. I just wanted you guys to know that I am happy for you, and I also needed you to understand where my head has been these past two weeks.”

“Thank you for trusting us enough to confide all of that to us,” David said. “I hope you know we are always here for you. And Hook,” David continued as he extended his hand across the table, “thank you for taking care of our baby girl last night, she needed someone and I’m glad you were there.” 

Hook scratched behind his ear as he tried to come up with an apt response. His instinct was always toward sarcasm or innuendo, but he knew now was the time for neither. Accepting the handshake, Hook replied graciously. “You’re welcome, Dave. I’m glad I was there, too.”

“All this talking has made me really hungry,” Emma said. “Anyone up for breakfast at Granny’s?”

“Why don’t you and Hook go,” Snow suggested. “Your father and I already ate and now that there is no search party, we can still make our appointment to look at a property.”

“A property?” Emma asked.

“We want more space,” her father started, “and I miss having land and animals around.”

“I guess it is a little crowded in here,” Emma laughed.

“Not space from you,” Snow corrected, “you’re more than welcome to come with us when we find a new place!” 

The cheerful hope behind Snow’s voice almost made Emma feel guilty about the fact that she already knew there was no way she would be moving with them. “Thanks, mom.” Emma didn’t miss the swell of elation that crossed her mom’s face at the sentiment. “You ready to go eat?” Emma asked Killian.

“Aye, love.”

“Maybe you guys can tell me and Killian about the property over dinner this week?” Emma asked, and she didn’t miss the shocked expressions on each face in the room as so many things in that sentence gave each pause for different reasons. 

“Sure, honey, that sounds nice,” David answered, a genuine smile touching his eyes. 

The four said their goodbyes and then Emma and Hook headed out the door hand-in-hand.

“Does she mean like a double date?” Snow asked.

“I don’t know,” David admitted, hands on his hips, “but I think he’s good for her.”

“You? You think Hook is good for our daughter?”

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Snow said, a smile ticking her lips. “What a difference a trip to Neverland will make. You couldn’t stand Hook.”

“That’s before I knew what kindred spirits he and Emma are. I think he understands her in a way we never will.”

Snow’s face crumpled a little and her husband was quick to pull her into his arms to reassure her that he hadn’t meant it as a slight to them as parents. “Emma knows we love her, all I’m saying is she and Hook have a lot in common. They understand each other just as you and I have always understood each other.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Emma was deep in thought as she and Hook strolled toward Granny’s. He was uncharacteristically silent, intuitively understanding that she needed some time to process. It wasn’t that she’d never thought about finding her own place here in Storybrooke, but the idea of roots? Emma Swan had never done roots… ever. The one time she had planned on roots had blown up in her face. The idea was overwhelming, especially coming on the coattails of all that had transpired over the last day. 

They’d just finished ordering and she realized she hadn’t said a word to Killian since leaving her parent’s loft. Emma looked across the diner table, watching Hook stir his coffee, still giving her the space she needed. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“Well, as you said last night, everyone has to eat,” Hook deflected. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Reaching across the table, she placed her hand atop his, deciding she was not going to let him be modest at this moment. “Thank you for staying with me last night, and coming with me to my parent’s place.”

“You’re welcome, Emma,” he replied.

Emma smiled at the blush that colored his cheeks, a bashful Captain Hook was a cute Captain Hook indeed. “So, I guess I need to start looking for a place of my own,” Emma sighed. 

“It seems we find ourselves in the same situation.”

“You’re staying?” Emma blurted out, unmistakable hope coloring her words.

“Aye, there’s a beautiful blonde in town I hope to court, should she have the time for this old pirate.” He cocked an eyebrow awaiting her response.

A rosy shade of pink colored Emma’s cheeks as a toothy grin broke across her lips. 

“Get a room, you two,” Granny barked as she set their plates down in front of them. “You already ran off my customers last night, I don’t need you gettin’ all lovey dovey and making a scene today.”

Emma jumped, releasing Hook’s hand as Granny blew up the quiet moment they’d been having. “I’m sorry about last night,” Emma started, before she could even feel embarrassed about the latter half of Granny’s barb.

“Oh, knock it off,” Granny scolded, “I’m just givin’ ya guff. But listen up, if you don’t have the time for him,” she said with a smirk, “I’ll make the time for him.” Granny winked at them both before walking away. 

Emma’s jaw dropped open for just a moment before she recovered. “I feel a little threatened,” Emma jested.

“It’s not a threat, Savior, it’s a promise,” Granny called from the kitchen.

“Damn that wolf hearing,” Emma cursed.

“Don’t let that happen,” Hook whispered, leaning forward with mock concern.

“Not a chance,” Emma whispered back, giving Hook a sexy smirk. Her stomach chose that moment to communicate on its own behalf with a larger than life growl, and she and Hook both burst into laughter.

“Hey, I haven’t eaten since yesterday’s lunch,” Emma defended her stomach before taking a bite of her pancakes. “Mmmmm,” she hummed, “so good.” She looked up to see Hook watching her intensely. “What?”

Hook shook his head as if coming out of a daze. “Nothing important, love,” he said as he took a bite of his omelet. 

“Seriously, what?” Emma asked, both eyebrows raised in expectation. “Do I have food on my face?”

“No,” he chuckled, then leaned forward conspiratorially, causing Emma to do the same. “I merely got lost in wondering what you would sound like in my bed if you sound that lovely when enjoying food,” he said huskily.

“Oh my God,” Emma exclaimed, going bright pink again. She dropped her fork to her plate, how was she supposed to eat now.  _ Quietly _ , she supposed.

“You asked,” he admonished, “I simply answered.”

“Uh-huh,” Emma scoffed, “I guess there’s only one way for you to find out.”

“Gods above, you’ll be the death of me, Swan!”

Emma just smirked as she picked up her fork and resumed eating. She enjoyed every bite of her breakfast thoroughly, and Hook knew it. 

~~~~*~~~~

After breakfast, they took a walk down to the waterfront and found a place to sit and watch the waves. Emma sat on the concrete wall facing the water, while Hook straddled the bench, facing her. 

“So... why do you need to look for a place to stay if you have your ship?” Emma asked, remembering that Hook had said they were in the same situation.

“The Jolly is fine for voyages, but when in port, I prefer to have the amenities of running water and electricity. I suppose I’ve become soft since coming to your realm. It’s called the land without magic, but hot water, running from a tap? That seems magical to me.”

Emma laughed aloud, she could only try to imagine what it was like for the equivalent of an 18th century pirate in this modern world. “So what have you been doing for the last two weeks?”

“I keep a room at Granny’s, I only use it for bathing and such, I’ve still been sleeping aboard the Jolly. I was actually going to let you know earlier, before Granny’s interruption, that you can stay in that room if you like, just until you find a place of your own. And as long as you don’t mind me using the magical hot water, while you’re at work of course.”

“Thank you, Killian,” she said with sincerity, leaning into him. This man really was unlike anyone she’d ever met. It was no wonder she felt so different, unlike she ever had before, when she was around him. He brought out a bone deep security in her that she’d never known. 

“Maybe I will just take over the payments on the loft,” she pondered. “Actually, no,” she shook her head, “I need a place with more than one room - for when Henry is over. Plus, the loft has no bedroom doors. Who builds a place without doors for the rooms? Ugh, I really don’t want to deal with this.” Emma scrubbed both hands over her face, knowing she was both rambling and overreacting.

“Might I intervene for just a moment?”

Emma sat up from where she had been leaning on Hook and nodded her head.

“Not dealing with things is what brought you to where you were last night.”

“I was in your bed last night, so I fail to see an issue,” Emma countered, wanting to ignore the very reasonable point Killian was trying to make.

“Aye, this is true, so you force me to bring out the big guns. While you were in my bed, you were in tears instead of ecstasy. Jesting aside though, I only wish to see you happy, Emma. ”

Emma’s eyes welled again, with happiness for once, and she placed a kiss on his cheek before resting her forehead to his. Bringing both hands to cup his cheeks, she wished she could find any words to let him know exactly how she felt about him. All she knew was it was way too soon for love, it was not just lust, and it was more than like. How did one convey that without sounding like an idiot?

“What made you think I wouldn’t stay,” Hook asked her as he brushed a strand of hair that had blown across her face behind her ear.

“I guess I wasn’t sure you had a reason to stay,” Emma answered. 

“Don’t you know, Emma?” he asked, pausing for a moment as they gazed at each other. “It’s you,” he murmured gently, hoping that he wouldn’t spook her.

Her only answer to that was a kiss, slow burning and loving. Wrapping both arms around his neck while he encompassed her waist in his embrace, she tried to pour every bit of what she felt for him into the kiss.

“No one has ever stayed for me,” she whispered after long moments of kiss filled silence. “Not my parents, not a single foster family, not Lily, not Neal, not Cleo. And even though there were extenuating circumstances in every single instance, I didn’t know that back then and so it didn’t make it any easier to swallow that they’d left me on my own. All I knew growing up was each time someone was supposed to take care of my heart, they broke it.”

“I wish I’d been there to protect you then, darling. But now, well, I hope it’s my job to protect your heart.” 

A sad smile turned up the right corner of Emma’s mouth as it dawned on her that what he was offering was something she’d pushed away for so long. No one protected Emma, except Emma. She’d always felt like anyone who’d tried to help her or protect her had perceived her as weak. 

“Normally I would say…” Emma thought about her words carefully before continuing, “normally I’d say I don’t need your protection. But you know what?” The question was rhetorical, as she continued speaking without waiting for Hook to answer. “I just realized that part of the reason I am so drawn to you is because I’ve always felt safe and protected with you. Not in a weak way though… I’m not explaining myself very well,” she interrupted her monologue.

“You’re the toughest lass I know,” Hook told her.

“See, that! You say that, and I believe you. Or you tell me that I won’t fail and I just - I know it’s true. You’re not just blowing smoke up my ass.”

“What a crass turn of phrase,” Hook chuckled.

Emma laughed with him before finishing what she was trying to say. “What I mean is, I already feel like you protect my heart and you’ve never made me feel weak along the way.”

Hook palmed her cheek and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. “Good.”

The two sat in peace for a few more minutes, enjoying the sun shining down through the chill, as the waves continued to crash against the shore. 

“So you’re drawn to me?” Hook asked teasingly.

“Oh, shut up, you know I am,” Emma conceded. “I fancy you, I like you, I’m drawn to you, whatever. Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late,” Hook whispered before capturing her mouth in an exhilarating kiss. “All right love, we have our work cut out for us,” he murmured as they broke the kiss, foreheads still pressed together, each wanting more.

“Not house hunting,” Emma sighed.

Hook squeezed her hand comfortingly. “Somehow I have a feeling it will all work out,” he said reassuringly.

“Blind optimism,” she jested, “very unlike you, but I like it.” 

~~~~*~~~~

Over the next several months, Storybrooke found itself mercifully peaceful. 

David and Snow had purchased the property they had looked at on the day Emma and Hook had visited them. They were moved out of the loft within a week, because apparently escrow wasn’t a thing in Storybrooke. 

Emma had decided to stay in the loft until she found a place of her own. She told Killian he could stop paying for a place at Granny’s if all he was using it for was the running hot water. “You can use my hot water, it’s just me and Henry at the loft now anyway, so there is plenty. But, you have to promise to teach me some of the cooking skills you’ve been bragging about,” she bargained with him. Naturally, he had agreed, it was a win-win situation for him. Hot water and time with Emma.

A month after having that heart-to-heart conversation with her parents, she had asked Hook out on an official date. After he picked his jaw up off the floor, he had agreed, on the condition that she let him plan it. Assuring him that she was more than capable of planning a date, she acquiesced when she saw the excitement in his eyes. Of course he had planned the most romantic date ever. They’d had a quiet, home cooked dinner aboard the Jolly. He’d prepared it at the loft and transported it to his ship. The low light from the lanterns had cast a glow on his beautiful face as they ate and shared stories, and Emma had known she was feeling a whole hell of a lot more than just “like” for Killian Jones.

There were more dates after the first, and although there had been many heavy make out sessions, they hadn’t taken that next step. Emma kept what Killian (somewhere along the way he’d become Killian) had told her close to heart. He didn’t want to be a one time thing and he didn’t want to be a temporary port in the storm. She knew he was anything but, however she wanted him to know that, too. 

There'd been few interactions with Neal outside of drop off and pick up with Henry. And he’d seemed to have accepted the fact that there was never going to be anything between him and Emma. He still hadn’t warmed up to the idea of her and Hook, but Emma wasn’t worried about it. She would just roll her eyes at Neal each time the petty remarks were slung; not engaging his childish behavior seemed to abate his hate. Hook was with her quite a bit, so Neal would just have to get used to it.

Emma, Henry, and Hook also looked for a home for her and Henry during the days she didn’t work. Each of the places they’d checked out weren’t quite right. Some too small, others way too big. One was beautiful, but the location was awful, and another was prime location, but calling it a fixer upper was a compliment. She’d begun to feel a bit like Goldilocks. Would she ever find one that was just right?

~~~~*~~~~

“Mom!” Henry exclaimed as Emma entered the diner and sat down at their table. She smiled at the infectious glee on his face. “Look what Killian and I found!”

One of Emma’s favorite things was the bond that had formed between Henry and Killian. On the weekends, Henry was exceedingly diplomatic, making sure to divide up his time between Regina, Neal, and Emma and Killian. Sometimes Emma had to work on the weekends, but Henry never minded spending time with only Killian. The two of them were always up to some adventure, whether Killian was teaching Henry about sword-fighting and sailing or Henry was teaching Killian about video games and cinema. She loved meeting them for lunch on the weekend days she had to work.

“What do you have there, kid?” Emma asked, taking the newspaper Henry was waving around. “Wow, that’s beautiful,” she gasped when she saw the circled “For Sale” ad of a Queen Anne revival style home. “There’s no way I can afford that!”

“I think you’ll find it’s within your price range,” Killian disagreed.

As Emma scanned the ad and found that it was indeed in her price range. “This sounds too good to be true,” she murmured. “It’s probably a dump inside - or someone was murdered there.”

“Mom, you’re such a pessimist sometimes,” Henry scolded her. “Think positive thoughts.”

“Tell you what, love. How about the lad and I go and check it out? There’s an Open House this afternoon.” 

“All right, you guys do that. If it's legit, I’ll meet you there and we can put in an offer on the place.” She exhaled a harsh breath as the reality hit her that she was really considering this. Emma Swan was going to plant roots, she was going to find home. Shaking her head, she laughed a light hearted laugh as she marveled at the difference between now and all those months ago when she’d felt so deep in despair, she hadn’t even considered the possibility of a future like the one she was currently living.

Killian gave her his most winning smile as he reached across the table for her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. 

Three hours later, her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She smiled when she saw it was actually from Killian. That was another thing Henry had been working on, modernizing Killian. Not that she didn’t love the centuries old pirate-  _ wait, love!?  _

Okay, anyway, not that she wanted Killian to change, but he’d called on Henry for some advice in technology and fashion. 

The grin that had split Henry’s face the day an actual pirate asked him for his help, had warmed Emma’s heart. Henry had taken him straight away to procure a cell phone, then the two went in search of a new wardrobe. Henry had babbled all about his and Killian’s day when he’d gotten home that night. He’d told Emma about Killian paying with actual gold doubloons and that Killian didn’t like plaid as much as grandpa. 

Emma remembered the first time she’d seen him in his new clothes. It’d been all she could do to keep her jaw off the floor. He’d been wearing an extremely well-fitting pair of black jeans, a dark blue button up shirt with a black waistcoat over it, and he’d finished the look with a new black leather jacket. Killian had taken much quicker to the clothes than he had to the cell phone, but he was making progress. 

Emma brought her focus back to the message on her screen. Killian had texted to let her know that he and Henry thought the place was perfect and that she should come take a look. 

“Hey, Dad?”

“What’s up?” David asked.

“You mind if I head out early?”

“Not at all. There’s nothing going on around here anyway.”

“Thanks,” she murmured. Her nerves were getting the best of her as she wondered if this could be it. Was she about to find her first real home?

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Everything is great. I’m going to go meet the pirate and the kid. We’re looking at a house.”

“That’s excellent news, sweetie, I hope it’s the one. Although if it is, your mom is going to be disappointed. I think she’s still holding out hope that you’ll come live with us,” he chuckled.

Emma laughed with him. “Not a chance. In less than half a year, you and mom are going to have a new baby to take care of, and I like my sleep too much to willingly sacrifice it to a human who doesn’t.”

Seven minutes later, Emma found herself in front of the grand house. It was even more charming in person. 

“Mom! Mom, you gotta see it. The kitchen is awesome, the pantry is bigger than the loft, there’s so many bathrooms, and there’s a huge family room upstairs, it has a place for my video games and a huge window where you can sit and read,” Henry jabbered. 

“The bigger the house, the more chores and cleaning there will be,” Emma jested.

Henry wrinkled his nose at that, but it was quickly dispelled as he continued to tell Emma about the size of the bathtub in the master bedroom and the super cool dungeon-like basement.

Killian greeted her with a kiss before pulling her by the hand to see the inside of the house. He was almost as excited as Henry as he showed her all the nuances of the undeniably perfect house. 

After twenty minutes of touring the house, the basement, and the backyard, Emma decided that this was it. It wasn’t just a perfect house, it was the perfect home. She entered a bid for the home, positive that she’d be able to secure a loan from Storybrooke’s newest reinstated fairy and part-time banking associate - Tink. 

And because escrow was non-existent in Storybrooke, she was moving in a mere two weeks later. There was actually more new stuff being delivered than belongings being moved in. She hadn’t gone overboard, not really.

New beds for her and Henry, because she liked her sleep and required a good mattress. She’d also gotten a futon bed for one of the spare bedrooms as well as Henry’s one request for actual video gaming chairs to go in his new video gaming nook upstairs. For downstairs, she’d picked out a sectional with reclining seats for the living room, a TV that was bigger than strictly necessary, as well as some accents in the way of lamps and tables. She’d also decorated three and a half bathrooms. Maybe she’d gone a little overboard, but Emma had been saving up for a rainy day since before she’d ever come to Storybrooke, and when would she ever get to furnish her very first home again? 

Her parents had insisted that they be allowed to furnish her kitchen as a housewarming gift; Emma had accepted after David told Emma that Snow was going to be crushed if Emma said no. They’d gotten her a new dining set, dish ware, silverware, and every cooking and baking gadget imaginable. She was definitely going to have to get more cooking lessons so this stuff wouldn’t collect dust. 

A week after she moved in, Emma Swan was settled into her new home. Everything in its place and a place for everything. Unfortunately, there was just one thing missing, but she hoped to resolve that tonight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan navigates the aftermath of Neverland by trying to deal with everything the way she always has, by locking all her feelings away. Between having to share Henry with two other people now, her mom’s confession in the Echo Caves, her parents pushing her towards a man she has no interest in, and feelings for another man that she never expected to feel, Emma is at the end of her rope. *Post Neverland - No Curse*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more huge thank you to @hollyethecurious for beta reading this story for me. This is it, the final installment and this is also the part that earns this fic the M rating. You know Killian wanted to wait until Emma was in the right frame of mind before pursuing more enjoyable activities. Well, the time is nigh. I can’t get over some of the reviews that this fic has garnered, I am so happy to have elicited such “feels” in some of you. I had a great time writing this and your reviews make me feel like I did it kinda right. Thank you!

Killian strolled down Main Street, enjoying the crisp Maine air, a sense of purpose in his stride. He was meeting his Swan and her boy for dinner at their home tonight. Two nights ago, she’d extended the invitation, she wanted to make him a home cooked meal. Although they’d dined together many times and been on many dates, Emma and Henry had shared a conspiratorial look when he’d accepted; something felt different about tonight, and he couldn’t help but be excited.

He was lost in thought, thinking on how far they’d come since that night in the diner. What Emma perceived as one of her weakest moments had turned out to be exactly what she’d needed. Something had changed in her that night and despite her initial resistance, she’d been more in tune with her feelings and what she needed ever since. A new course had also been set for them that night as they lay together in his bed aboard the  _ Jolly  _ and he was pretty sure that made him the luckiest bloke in this realm and all others. 

As Killian made his way into Game of Thorns with his mind set on putting together a bouquet worthy of Emma, a grin broke across his face when he thought back to the next morning. He’d been shocked, but a little more than honored that she’d asked him to stay with her when she’d gone to talk to her parents all those mornings ago. Though the possible pitfalls of his presence had raced through his mind, he wanted nothing more than to be the support she’d needed in that moment. Killian had run a gamut of emotions that morning in David and Snow’s home. 

He’d been proud of Emma for standing her ground in the face of Bae’s presence. Embarrassed by the hatred Bae exuded toward him, not  _ that _ Bae hated him, but that he had failed Bae all those years ago. He’d felt euphoric each time Emma had looked to him or leaned into him for comfort or encouragement. All he’d ever wanted was for her to seek him as one would a partner, when she needed him. He truly did want to be her port, whether stormy or calm seas were abound. Then there was seething anger when Emma had laid out the story of what had transpired between her and Bae. His heart hurt for a young Emma and the child she’d had to give away, and even more for the guilt she’d taken upon herself for making that decision alone in a jail cell. When Emma had made casual mention of perhaps dining with her parents, he’d noted the surprise, but also acceptance in her parent’s eyes. Perhaps he was on his way to winning them over as well. Dave’s thanks had almost knocked him on his arse, but he’d accepted it, hopefully not over eagerly, but genuinely nonetheless. It had been quite the morning indeed.

Killian read each placard with the name of the flower and it’s meaning and symbolism. When all was said and done, he had quite an array. A white rose for new beginnings, a chrysanthemum for loyalty, a sunflower for admiration, several buttercups because they matched her tattoo and also represented friendship, a tulip for passion, a red rose for love, and several middle mist - a favorite of his from back home - to round out the dozen. Once he’d paid, he left the store in a hurry, he just needed to head back to the  _ Jolly  _ to change for tonight, then he’d be on his way. 

As he exited, he ran right into a solid mass, more focused on his mission than the outside world.

“Apologies, I wasn’t watching where I was headed,” Killian said as he looked up to see Bae.

“Hook,” Neal acknowledged, looking between the pirate and bouquet of flowers. 

“Neal,” Killian nodded.

“Those for Emma,” Neal asked.

Killian detected only a hint of jealousy, but mostly defeat and possible acceptance. “Aye,” he replied. 

“Be good to her, man,” Neal said. “Emma deserves the best.”

_ So, it was acceptance _ , Killian thought before answering. “I told you, mate, I’m in this for the long haul. She and Henry mean the world to me.” Killian didn’t miss the flash of anger in Neal’s eyes at the mention of Henry’s name. He wouldn’t apologize though, he meant it, Emma and Henry were everything to him. 

“He is a great kid,” Neal commented instead of entering fight mode. “You gonna take that from me, too?”

“Neal, I have no intentions of taking Henry away from you. I know he is your son, and I am not trying to replace you. I’d like to peacefully coexist if we can, mate. It’d be a hell of a lot easier for all parties involved. And I didn’t take Emma from you, I’m fairly sure she’s made that clear several times.”

“Wasn’t talking about Emma,” Neal muttered.

_ Ah _ , Killian thought, _ his mum then _ . There was nothing for that. Perhaps they’d be able to get used to each other, but that hurt would always be there. In Bae’s eyes, Hook had stolen his mother, taken her away to live the life of a pirate. Though Killian had always defended himself with Milah’s request to take her away, he knew deep down that they should’ve gone back for her boy. He wasn’t going to blame her though, she wasn’t here to defend herself, and he couldn’t do anything now that would change the past. 

Looking at the man before him and seeing the boy he was, the boy Captain Hook had tried to take under his wing, Killian did the only thing he could think of. Cradling the bouquet of flowers in the crook of his hooked arm, he extended his right hand. “We should have come back for you, Bae. I have no excuses. We didn’t do right by you, and that, I will always regret. I need you to know that I loved your mum very much, and she loved me, but she also loved you more than life itself. We just made the wrong decisions together. If I could do it differently, I would. But since I can’t, I can only say I’m sorry, mate, truly.”

Neal looked at his old nemesis, one-time mentor, and the man he’d largely blamed for ruining his life when he couldn’t bring himself to blame the two people who should have done right by him. He slowly raised his hand, warring with himself, one half wanting to spit on the apology, but the other half wanting to bury the hatchet. Hook was right, nothing could be done for it now, and what was the use of carrying around all this hate. In a moment of clarity, he thought about what Henry would say in this situation, what Henry would do. 

Grabbing Killian’s hand, Neal shook it hesitantly. Maybe it was time to let the past be the past. “I understand,” he answered. 

It wasn’t forgiveness, and they’d probably never be buddies, but it was a start. Killian smiled and gripped Bae’s hand a little tighter, by the time they released hands, it was from a strong handshake. 

Having made more progress than they had in decades, each man peacefully went his own way. 

~~~~~

A knock on the door signaled Killian’s arrival. Emma took one final look in the mirror and then dashed down the stairs and opened the front door. There in all his glory, stood her most favorite pirate in all the realms,  _ the  _ Captain Hook.

“Good evening, Swan,” he greeted, wearing a brilliant smile and holding a bouquet of flowers. 

“These are beautiful,” Emma exclaimed, accepting the flowers and taking in their fragrance.

“They pale in comparison to you, love. Not that you don’t always look exquisite, but you do cut quite the figure in this ensemble.” 

Emma preened under his appraisal. She’d worn a dress that hadn’t seen the light of day since well before she’d arrived in Storybrooke. It was a little red number, cut perfectly to show more leg and décolletage than anyone here in town had ever seen. “Thank you,” she smirked, then pulled him over the threshold and into her arms for a kiss. 

Once inside, Killian nudged the door shut with his foot, to avoid any prying eyes as his Swan ravished him with a most welcoming kiss. He held her tight to his body, hook pressed against her back, while his hand fisted into her long locks that she’d worn down and straightened. “Miss me?”

“Maybe,” she teased, leading him toward the kitchen. She quickly filled a vase and arranged the flowers in it, then placed it at the dining table. Emma had purchased a couple vases since Killian was always bringing her flowers. She’d never really been a fan of flowers before, but she found she absolutely loved when Killian gave them to her, it made her feel cherished. She’d almost cried the first time he’d shown up with a bouquet of buttercups, her favorite. 

“Are you ready for pasta a la Swan?” 

“You really cooked for me?” he asked, voice filled with pleasant surprise.

Emma nodded, blushing at how happy he sounded. 

“I thought perhaps plans had changed and maybe you, the lad, and I would be going out instead of staying in, since you’re all dressed up.”

“Nope,” she answered, popping the “p” as she turned toward the stove to stir the pasta. “Neal just picked up Henry, they made plans last week to head to New York this weekend. So it’s just you and me tonight, and we’re staying in.”

Emma jumped slightly when she felt Killian’s body press up against hers, his arms circling around her waist. He used his hook to sweep her hair to one side. “Just you and me tonight... I like the sound of that,” he growled into her ear, sending a wake of chills over her skin. 

She sighed in bliss when he began placing gentle kisses along the column of her neck. Reaching her arm up she threaded her fingers through Killian’s hair, holding him in place as he sucked at her pulse point. 

“To hell with the pasta,” Emma muttered, quickly shutting off the burner and then turning in Killian’s arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and unceremoniously attacked his mouth. She was hungry and not for pasta. 

“I want you,” she whispered between deep kisses. 

“Bloody Hell, I want you too, love,” he muttered against her lips. 

Emma broke the kiss, but only to take his hook and yank him through the house and upstairs to her bedroom. Once inside, she pushed him against the wall and resumed what they’d started. Making out with her pirate was always pleasurable, their lips and tongues were made for each other, but tonight, Emma had more in mind than making out. 

She deftly unfastened the buttons of his shirt, thank god he was only wearing the one tonight. Once she had it open, Emma took the opportunity to explore each and every inch of his chest. Her hands roamed where they wanted, carding through his very sexy chest hair, and she used her lips to explore the multitude of scars that were strewn across his upper body. As she lightly bit down on one of his nipples she found herself pinned against the wall. He’d reversed their position so quickly, she was dizzy. 

Killian boxed her in, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. Emma cried out with pleasure when he bit the top of her left breast just harder than lightly, before soothing the spot with his tongue. She could feel her panties getting wet as he continued sucking and biting, and she longed to get to the main event. “Bed,” she panted, reaching between them to unbutton his jeans. 

“So impatient,” he admonished, setting her down. “Allow a man to cherish his woman, Swan.” 

“Mmmmm,” she whined in protest, to which Killian laughed out loud.

“If you are particularly fond of this dress, I suggest you avail the zipper,” he growled, holding up his hook, “or I can take care of it.”

“You really will find any excuse to use that thing,” she purred, eyes alive with passion. Pulling her hair to one side, Emma turned around. She left it up to Killian how to divest her of the dress. She was mildly disappointed to hear the zipper being taken down, she was a little curious as to what it would be like to have him literally rip her clothes off her body.  _ Maybe next time, _ she thought as she let the dress fall to the floor. She silently celebrated when his breath audibly hitched; she’d foregone a bra and was wearing her tiniest, laciest panties.

“No corset,” he remarked, running the tips of his fingers down her spine before grasping her hip to spin her around. “You are a vision.” Killian wrapped his arms around her again and hoisted her up into his embrace easily. He slapped one of her ass cheeks before caressing it, causing Emma to moan into his ear.

“Bed, now,” she demanded.

“As you wish.” Killian playfully tossed her onto the bed where she landed on her back, hair haloed around her head, body on display for him. He practically dove toward her breasts, palming one and sucking the nipple of the other into his mouth. Slowly exploring the stretch of her torso, he nipped at her skin, and god help her it was hot, each time eliciting some amatory noise from her mouth. 

“Do these pass for undergarments in your realm,” he asked, fingering the lacy band of her red panties. 

Emma giggled while nodding her head yes, but her smile dissipated as he pulled her panties to the side, revealing her sex. 

“Not very practical,” he pointed out, “they’re already soaked.” 

“That’s your fault,” she protested. 

“All this for me?” he teased.

“Fuck,” Emma cursed as his breath blew across her sex. “You know it is.”

Her eyes rolled back when he placed a simple kiss to her folds while inhaling deeply and letting loose an animalistic growl. “You smell divine, Swan,” he hummed, before setting her aflame. 

Licking between her folds, he parted her and sucked her clit into his mouth. Emma clenched both hands into the sheets as Killian devoured her. She couldn’t help the desperate noises that slipped from her mouth, she wasn’t usually vocal or wordy during sex, but something felt different. She wanted to tell him how good what he was doing felt, she wanted to call out his name and sing his praises. “Oh my god,” she panted as he skillfully worked her toward her edge. His tongue was as talented at this as it was at innuendos and snark.

“Killian will do,” he mumbled against her sex, then he plunged two fingers inside her.

“Killian,” she cried, “so fucking good.” His fingers moved in and out of her and his tongue continued to work magic on her. Watching the vision before her, his head buried between her legs, blue eyes staring intently into her green was almost too much. God but he was sexy. “Get up here,” she demanded.

“I’m not done, love.”

“Now,” she said, giving his hair a good tug.

“Impatience is not a virtue,” he chastised. 

“Yeah, well your tongue is and as much as I enjoyed what you were doing,” she declared, grabbing his length and giving him a squeeze, “I’d much rather come all over your cock.”

“Gods above,” he muttered, cock twitching in her hands.

“Emma will do,” she smirked as she rubbed his tip through her wetness. 

“Emma,” he growled, then leaned down on his left forearm to capture her lips in a fiery kiss. Sliding his hand under her ass, he lifted her hips up further, savoring the pleasure of her hand and her wetness coating his tip.

Emma felt like her whole body was on fire despite the goosebumps that flecked her skin. His chest was pressed against hers and his tongue massaged hers, and all she needed was… she thrusted her hips gently to signal to Killian she wanted to feel him inside her. She might have whined when he stopped kissing her, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew he just needed to see that the same love shining in his eyes, was somewhere in hers, too. 

Threading both hands into his hair, Emma smiled softly at him, nodding her head once. His answering smile was an absolute marvel. Then he was pushing into her, strong and fast and hard. Curses tumbled from both their lips as he slid fully inside her heat. He rested his forehead to hers, giving her a chance to adjust to his size and himself a chance to calm his need. “You feel fucking incredible.”

The stretch was delicious, it’d been far too long since Emma had felt the sting of a man filling her. She wouldn’t have it any other way though, because this was the only man she wanted, ever again. A shiver ran through his body when she squeezed her walls around his length. “Move,” she murmured.

Killian wrapped his arm tighter around her waist, aligning their bodies so they were pressed together at every possible point. He pulled out slowly before driving into her again. He pumped into her with long, full passes, determined to slowly bring her back to the edge. “Emma,” he whispered reverently.

With anyone else, at any other time in her life, it would have been too much. But she was right here with him, savoring every emotion that passed between them. She caressed the strong line of his chest with one hand while her other arm wrapped around him, squeezing his butt as he drove into her over and over. 

The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and panting and moaning filled the quiet space around them. Killian sat up without breaking stride in order to hit a new angle. “You feel so good, Killian,” she keened as he began hitting deeper with the force of each thrust. His hand at her hip squeezed possessively and she reveled in this moment of bliss, but then she noticed his other arm sitting idle.

Emma grabbed his hook and placed it at her breast, circling her nipple with it. The cool metal caused her nipples to harden further and fresh arousal flowed. She enjoyed watching the slack mouthed wonder on Killian’s face as she trailed his hook further and further down her body, until it was at the apex of her thighs. “Touch me,” she whispered, running her finger over her clit, “here.” 

Killian nearly lost it right then as his Swan asked him to pleasure her with his hook. She was actually going to be the death of him. He tentatively slid the curved end of his hook through her folds, applying light pressure when he began circling her clit. 

“Oh fuck, yes,” Emma panted, all the air leaving her body as she gasped at the foreign touch. “Just like that,” she exalted. “Just like that, Killian.”

Killian watched Emma’s body writhe under his ministrations, she was positively radiant. He grasped her hip tighter, holding her in place as he slammed into her, his release building quickly as her walls massaged his cock and she praised his every move.

“Please. Yes,” she moaned. She heard herself and she knew she wasn’t making sense, but her mouth could only try to keep up with the gratification he was bringing her. “I’m gonna-” Emma started as her body tightened up, right on the precipice of release. 

“That’s it, Emma, come,” he uttered, “come all over my cock.”

She gave in to the pleasure that had crawled in and wrapped its tendrils around every nerve ending in her body. She came with his name on her lips, bliss pulsing through her in time with the pounding of her heart.

The impassioned cry of his name on Emma’s lips ended him. He thrusted twice more before burying himself deep inside where her walls squeezed him and massaged his orgasm from him. 

Emma wondered if she looked half as enticing while coming, as Killian Jones did when he came. As he slumped against her, clearly spent, Emma wrapped both her arms and her legs around him and flipped them so she was on top. “You have a devilishly sexy ‘O’ face,” she told him before kissing him soundly.

She could feel him softening inside her and their combined essence coated her thighs, but she found she didn’t care as she laid in his arms, enjoying a euphoric post sex haze. She couldn’t recall ever being this enraptured after sex.  _ Maybe this was more like love making, because it was definitely more than just fucking _ , she thought.

“O face?”

“You look fucking hot when you come,” she rephrased, still peppering kisses to his face.

“Ah, I doubt my ‘O’ face is half as delectable as yours,” Killian chuckled. 

“I promise you, it is,” she argued playfully.

“I must say, with as much as you disdain talking, I didn't think you’d be quite so vocal in the bedroom,” he teased, knowing she would absolutely not want to talk about this. He saw the bright pink blush color her cheeks before she could hide.

“I’m not,” she mumbled, hiding her face in his chest hair which was tickling her. 

“I beg to differ, Swan.”

“I’m  _ usually _ not,” she corrected, sitting up and pinching his side.

“Just for me then?” he asked with a hint of pride coloring his tone. 

Emma couldn’t deny that, he definitely brought out a different side of her. “Yes, Killian, just for you,” she admitted softly.

He looked up at her earnestly, a bit of blush coloring his cheeks. Her confession caught him off guard, he’d expected an eye roll and sarcasm, not point blank honestly. “You were brilliant, my love.”

Emma’s breath hitched at the nuance of the name and she found she quite liked it. She gave him a quick kiss, telling him he was quite brilliant himself, then suggested they get cleaned up. 

A shower and another round of brilliance later, Killian and Emma decided to finish making the pasta a la Swan together. Emma sat at the dining table wearing a red silk nightie and robe she’d bought for tonight, with one knee pulled up toward her chest while she waited for her pasta to cool down a little. She chuckled as Killian sat down across from her, wearing her oversized black silk robe. “It looks better on you than it ever did on me.”

“When you’re this devilishly handsome, it’s hard to make anything look bad.”

Emma laughed out loud and rolled her eyes. “So cocky.”

“You know I am,” he smirked. “Mmm, this is delicious, Swan.”

“Thank you,” she beamed, looking across the table at Killian.  _ This is it _ , she thought. This was the one thing she was missing in her day-to-day life. 

“So,” Emma started, abruptly switching gears, “I have something I want to ask you.”

Killian looked up from his pasta, noting the seriousness of her tone. He wiped his mouth and set his napkin down, before reaching across the table and lacing his fingers through hers. “Ask away, my love.”

And there it was again,  _ my _ love. “Hold on,” she said giddily as she got up from the dinette and went to the table by the front entryway. Grabbing what she needed, she went back to the table and placed the small metal object in front of Killian, before sitting in his lap.

Killian wrapped his hooked arm around her waist, then picked up the small, decorative compass she’d set in front of him. “The detail is magnificent,” he murmured, turning it over in his hand and running his thumb across the face. Setting it back down, he lifted his chain over his head and one-handedly unfastened the clasp. “Thank you, Swan, it’ll make a fine addition.”

“You’re going to wear it on your chain?” Emma asked.

“Aye, close to my heart,” he said happily, placing a peck on her lips. “Now what is it you wish to ask me?”

“Oh, right! Sorry,” she said, shaking her head as she realized she wasn’t doing this right. Before he could loop it onto his chain, Emma picked it up. “It’s a key.”

“Aye, a uniquely ornate one.”

“A key to this home, Killian,” she whispered, carding her hand up into his hair.

His eyebrows rose on his forehead and his eyes shot from Emma’s hand which held the key, up to her face. She didn’t miss the unabashed hope that shined in his eyes. “Move in with me?”

Killian was speechless for a few moments as he studied her face. “What about Henry? Will he be okay with it?”

“I already talked to Henry. He thinks it’s the coolest idea ever, he really cares for you.”

“I care for him, too,” Killian answered, voice a little strained over the lump in his throat. 

Emma continued running her fingernails through the hair at the base of his neck, patiently waiting for his answer. “I don’t want you to be my port just in a storm, Killian. I want you to be my port... always. And I want to be yours.” 

“Well, when you put it like that, then I would love to move in with you.” 

Emma guided him into a kiss, leaning into his hand when he caressed her cheek. “Good,” she murmured, leaning her forehead to his when they broke for air.

“Your heart’s desire, Swan, I promise, that’s all I want you to have.” 

  
  
  


The End


End file.
